Boulder
Boulder was a giant mysterious boulder who lived high in the mountains of the Island of Sodor. Bio Boulder was created thousands of years ago by ancient Sudric tribes. It had a spiritual significance, some thought it was used as a weapon to crush enemies. In 1998, Boulder's home was reached by the Skarloey Railway, who then preceded to build a quarry on the cliff-side below it. Rusty was suspicious of it and thought that it may have been watching him. Later, the drilling into the mountain by Thumper caused vibrations that shook Boulder loose from its perch and sent him onto the tracks, creating a path of destruction along the Skarloey Railway and nearly running over Rheneas and Skarloey. It finally terminated its destruction by crashing into standard gauge sheds, which had dynimite stored in them and caused the sheds to collapse and explode, nearly hitting Percy in the process. After this, Sir Topham Hatt closed the quarry and had Boulder moved to a new mountain, close by the yards. Twenty years later in 2018, Boulder came loose again and rolled towards where Rusty was doing his typical maintenance and inspection work. It then came to a stop. The Thin and Fat Controllers came, along with many other people, including a historian. The historian viewed the boulder as a sacred artifact, and it should be moved to a museum. Harold was called to take the boulder to the museum. At first, he had no trouble carrying Boulder. But when he reached Crovan's Gate, the chord began to slip. Harold's pilot tried to find a place to land, the helicopter began to descend, the chord snaps, and Boulder lands right on the standard gauge tracks! The boulder then began to roll along the North Western Railway's tracks, westbound. Boulder went on a rampage running straight past a station where Gordon was waiting before smashing through bridges, signal boxes and a line of trucks near Douglas. It then plowed towards a village where the Fat Controller had just finished a pork rib before being stopped by a large rock. The Fat Contoller called Thumper to move the boulder, but he failed and Boulder rolled back to the railway line. It chased Percy all the way from the viaduct to Gordon's Hill. It then rolled back down the hill, and was diverted into a field, where Harold dropped a bomb on Boulder, destroying it. The remains of the boulder were taken to the museum by Edward. A short while later, Rusty returned to the old line imagining that the boulder's spirit still lives on, gazing into the stars. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Attack of the Railway Pirates (Mentioned in part 1) Season 5 * The Tale of Timothy (post credits scene) * Boulder Strikes Again * The Wrath of Boulder (destroyed) Specials = The Engines of Sodor Finale = * Tarnished Legacy (Appears in Stock Footage) * Phantom Saboteur (mentioned) TV Series Appearances Boulder made his sole appearance on the Thomas and Friends Season 5 episode Rusty and the Boulder. Trivia * Boulder's face is based on Gordon's upset face mask. * The effects of Boulder being on the move were created in free animation program called Anim8or. It was then animated in front of a green background and green screened into the Trainz footage. Although there is a Trainz model of Boulder available, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 could not get it to work. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists